


Perfect Fit

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Julian had always had mixed feelings about soulmates. He hated how they couldn't be completely explained by science yet he loved the idea of someone being out there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but my friend somehow convinced me to post it. It was my first attempt for an ab soulmate fic for allenbert week which is at the end of the month. Trust me the one i'm actually going to post for that is so much better. This is for you Ally, you better be greatful! and you better also get an ao3 account already, you've been reading fics on here for months!

Julian had always had mixed feelings about soulmates. He hated how they couldn't be completely explained by science yet he loved the idea of someone being out there for him. Whenever he was feeling like nobody would ever understand him Julian thought about his soulmate. His soulmate was someone who Julian could fit perfectly with, his soulmate would love him no matter what. 

 

On nights when he was feeling alone he would try to picture his soulmate. He had accepted long ago that his soulmate was likely a man. Julian's image of his soulmate would change quite often, sometimes he was a strong and tall and others he was short and adorable. Julian would imagine someone who could make him laugh at all times, he would picture someone who was passionate about something, he would picture someone who cared about everyone. Julian's ideas about his soulmate changed often but his soulmate would always have those traits. 

 

Julian wanted someone who could challenge him and keep life interesting. Julian wanted someone who could show him new and exciting things. He also wanted someone who would just lay on the couch with him and watch dumb movies though. He wanted someone who could provide a mix of comfort and entertainment. 

When Julian's eyes met Barry's and he felt the spark that told two people they were destined to be together he couldn't be happier. Barry was beautiful, Julian knew before he even spoke to Barry that nobody could ever hate the man. Barry had smiled at him from across the room and it was blinding. Just one smile from him and Julian could already feel himself falling in love. Julian knew that no fantasy could ever equal Barry but he knew that Barry was better than all of them. Barry would be the one person who would never leave Julian and he would be the one person he could truly love. Julian knew Barry would love him too and he had never felt happier. It didn't matter that science couldn't explain soulmates anymore, Julian loved soulmates because they gave him Barry. He hadn't even spoken one would to him but Julian knew he would never let Barry go.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys it was bad. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it.


End file.
